Blog użytkownika:Agajaw/Czkawka i inni w Hogwarcie cz.2
Wstęp To moje trzecie opowiadanie na tej Wiki(Pierwsze ma tytuł "Córka żywiołów", a drugie/poprzedza ono tą część/ "Czkawka i inni w Hogwarcie"). W tym opowiadaniu będzie Czkastrid. Oprucz postaci z "Jak wytresować smoka 1i 2" oraz "Jeźdźców smoków" będą też postacie z "Avatar legenda Aanga" (Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko), "Strażnicy marzeń" (Jack Frost), "Zaplątani"(Roszpunka), "Merida Waleczna" (Merida), "Kraina lodu" (Elsa, Anna, Kristof), moja własna wymyślona postać o imieniu Misao i niektóre postacie z Harrego Pottera. W tym opowiadaniu Czkawka ma oboje rodziców, a opowiadanie rozgrywa się kiedy są w szóstej klasie i mają po 16 lat. Niektóre wydarzenia mogą mieć coś wspólnego z książką lub filmem o tytule "Harry Potter i Książe Półkrwi". Z góry przepraszam za błędy w gramatyce i interpunkcji. Rozdziały opowiadania mogą pojawiać się nieregularnie więc sprawdzajcie np. co dwa dni. :)Agajaw. (Jutro pierwszy rozdział). Rozdział 1 * * * Czkawka szedł z Astrid z rękę po ulicy Pokątnej. Mieli plan gdzie iść i kiedy. Postanowili jednak, że pójdą do sklepu Freda i Georga. Było tam pełno osób, ale jakoś udało się im wejść. Rozejrzeli się i oniemieli. Było pełno naprawdę fajnych produktów. Oczywiście Czkawkę interesowało co innego, a Astrid co innego więc się rozdzielili. Jeszcze zanim stracił ją z oczu zobaczył, że kieruje się w stronę wściekle różowych produktów. On natomiast skierował się w stronę Bombonierek lesera. Zaczął się po chwili zastanawiać czy nie kupić trochę Krwotoczków Truskawkowych. -Nasz wzorowy uczeń zamierza zrywać się z lekcji?- Usłyszał za sobą głos Freda. -No wiesz zawsze mogą się przydać.- Odpowiedział Czkawka z łobuzerskim uśmiechem i nasypał trochę Krwotoczków do torebki. Zaczął się rozglądać za Astrid. -Widziałeś gdzieś Astrid?- Spytał Freda, ale odpowiedział mu Zuko. -Jest gdzieś po drugiej stronie.- Czkawka wcale się nie zdziwił, że chłopak był z Misao. Haddock ruszył na przeciwny koniec sklepu i zobaczył, że Astrid pochyla się nad klatką z puszkami pigmejskimi. -Jak chcesz to mogę ci takiego kupić.- Zaproponował, a dziewczyna drgnęła. Astrid spojrzała na niego tak jakby chciała ale jednocześnie nie chciała skorzystać z propozycji. -Oj nie wygłupiaj się.-Powiedział chłopak machając ręką.-Może być fioletowy? W odpowiedzi dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. Po chwili znaleźli Georga i poprosili o wyjęcie ciemno fioletowego puszka. Czkawka zaczął kierować się w stronę kasy, ale wcześniej poprosił Astrid aby tu zaczekała. Kiedy wrócił zobaczył, że dziewczyna ogląda Eliksiry Miłosne. Podszedł do niej i objął ją wolną ręką. -Przecież nie musisz mnie tym poić. Zawsze będę twój. -Powiedział i pocałował ją w policzek, a ona się uśmiechnęła. Za czeli iść w stronę wyjścia kiedy Czkawka zobaczył Meride oglądającą te same Eliksiry. Czkawka zaczął się zastanawiać czy to na niego. *** Czkawka obserwował jak Astrid bawi się z Puszkiem Pigmejskim, którego jej kupił w wakacje. Nazwała go Spryciula. Jednak przez głowę chłopaka przelatywały inne obrazy. Matka błagająca go by przepisał się np. do Dumrstrangu. Ojciec popierający syna. Jego złość na matkę, że wo gule go o to prosi. Chwile spędzone z Astrid i kłótnie ze Śledzikiem, że próbuje pomóc jego matce w przekonaniu go. Ale on przecież nie mógł wyjechać. Nie mógł zostawić Astrid bo to by ich chyba zabiło. Poczuł po chwili, że odpływa. Rozdział 2 * * * Przepraszam, że długo mnie nie było, ale mam urwanie głowy w szkole, ze stroną na fejsie i jeszcze zaczęłam prowadzić bloga. Wielka Sala jaśniała tysiącem świec wiszących pod sufitem. Czkawka rozmawiając z Astrid patrzył jak światło odbija się w jej oczach. Jednak po chwili umilkli i zwrócili głowy ku profesor McGonagal, która postawiła na podium stołek ze starą tiarą. Rozwinęła pergamin i zaczęła wzywać do siebie pierwszoroczniaków. Czkawka patrzył z rozbawieniem i lekkim współczuciem na pierwszoroczniaków, którzy na drżących nogach podchodzili do stołka, a później-niemal biegiem-podchodzili do wiwatujących stołów. Kiedy wszystko się skończyło Czkawka, Astrid, Zuko i Misao poszli na skróty do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Czkawka współczuł Ronowi i Hermionie tego, że muszą się zajmować pierwszakami i zastanawiał się jak to będzie kiedy będą przesłuchania do drużyny Qudittcha. On, Astrid i Zuko mają zamiar startować. W pokoju wspólnym jak zawsze roiło się od starszych klas, pierwszaki jeszcze nie dotarli. Ale kiedy tylko dotarli zaraz podzielili się w nieduże grupki i albo starali się udawać, że ich nie ma albo szli na górę. Czkawka siedział razem ze swoją dziewczyną i przyjaciółmi do późna aż zostały tylko siódme, szóste i piąte klasy. Pobiegł wtedy na górę omal się nie przewracając przez protezę. Porwał swoją gitarę i zajmując swoje ulubione miejsce na parapecie na dole zaczął grać. Kiedy ostatnie słowa mugolskiej piosenki „I See Fire” zawisły w powietrzu Astri otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na Czkawkę. Wyglądał tak jakby nie był obecny wśród zebranych osób których nagle zrobiło się więcej. Dziewczyna słyszała pomruki uznania dla swojego chłopaka, ale wiedziała, że on na to nie zwraca uwagi. Ach, jak ona uwielbiała ten jego stan nieobecności, wyglądał wtedy niesamowicie, a ogień w kominku odbijający się w jego oczach nadawał tej piosence i jemu większego uroku. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i westchnęła. W końcu byli razem. Rozdział 3 * * * (sorry, że nic nie dawałam, ale moja wena postanowiła wstać i wyjść) Czkawka wstając rano czuł dziwne podnieceni i jednocześnie strach. Szedł dzisiaj na dobór do drużyny Gryfonów razem z Astrid i Zuko. Chłopak zszedł już przebrany do Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy tam wszedł zobaczył, że Astrid śmieje się z jakiegoś żartu opowiedzianego jej przez jego przyjaciela. Czkawka usiadł obok dziewczyny i nałożył sobie jajecznicy. Pogoda była świetna, ale fakt, że zgłosiło się dużo osób już nie. Czkawka trochę zniechęciła myśl, że musi pokonać tyle osób. Jednak już w połowie zdał sobie sprawę, że jest od nich dużo lepszy. A na koniec okazało, że został przyjęty na pozycje ścigającego. Natomiast Astrid i Zuko na pozycję pałkarzy. -Udało nam się!- Cieszyła się Astrid. I z tego powodu rzuciła się w stronę Czkawki. Chłopak ją złapał i okręcił w około. -Gratulacje- Misao podeszła do nich i zarzuciła ramię na Zuko całując go w policzek.- To co świętujemy? -Świętujemy!- wykrzyknęli chórem. Siedzieli w sypialni chłopców. Zuko wytrzasnął skądś cztery butelki kremowego piwa i jakieś chipsy. Pili, jedli i świętowali przyjęcie do drużyny. Kiedy sprzątnęli „dowody” Czkawka znów wyjął gitarę i zaczął grać. Astrid się domyśliła, że w ten sposób stara się dodać wszystkim otuchy i nie dać się strachowi, który „opanował” niektórych uczniów. Bo przecież już wszyscy wiedzieli, że Lord Voldemort powrócił i chce zawładnąć światem. Czkawka poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Astrid. Spojrzał na nią przez swoje włosy i zobaczył, że dziewczyna jest pogrążona w myślach. Trochę go to zdziwiło bo to on miał w zwyczaju zamyślanie się. Nie mógł się nad tym zastanowić ponieważ do pokoju wszedł Ron ich obrońca i Harry, który był kapitanem oraz szukającym. Obaj byli szczęśliwy choć ten drugi lekko nieobecny. Albo mu się tylko wydawało. Ostatnio każdy wydawał się nieobecny. Rozdział 4 * * * Jack Frost przeczesał swoje białe włosy palcami i rozglądał się po korytarzu. Czekał na Else, aż ta wyjdzie z sali. I wyszła uśmiechając się tym swoim cudownym uśmiechem. Jack poczuł, że w jego gardle rośnie wielka, lepka gula. Chciał do niej podejść i zagadać, ale stracił odwagę. Czkawka leciał na miotle nad boiskiem. Ten wiatr we włosach był czymś cudownym. Czuł się wolny. Jak… smok. Koło niego przeleciała Astrid. Gdyby nie miotła wyglądałaby jak anioł, który w dziwny sposób znalazł się na Ziemi i zakochał się w nim. Nagle kilkadziesiąt centymetrów od niego przeleciał tłuczek -Wybacz!- Usłyszał krzyk Astrid. Po chwili nadleciał kafel. Mimo chwilowego rozproszenia złapał go i zaczął lecieć w stronę bramek których bronił Ron. I z łatwością strzelił punkt. Nie wiedział czy w tym roku Gryfoni wygrają, ale miał dobrą nadzieję. Przecież w tamtym roku wygrali. Merida obserwowała jak Gryfoni trenują na boisku. A zwłaszcza obserwowała Czkawkę. I niemal by krzyknęła z przerażenia kiedy tłuczek odbity przez TĄ Hofferson omal nie trafił w Czkawkę. I wtedy kiedy chłopak trafił kaflem do jednej z pętli. Ale nie zrobiła tego. Przecież śledziła Haddocka i nie mogła się zdradzić. On był taki wspaniały, mądry i odważny. I ogólnie wspaniały. A ta dziewczyna z którą był? Jakoś nigdy nie przepadała za Astrid. Głównie dlatego, że Czkawka dostrzegał tylko tą wstrętną dziewuchę, a nie ją. Nagle zobaczyła, że drużyna z domu Gryffindoru wraca do szatni. Astrid i Czkawka ociągali się trochę, a na pytanie czy idą powiedzieli, że później przyjdą. Co oznaczało, że Merida nie mogła wyjść z ukrycia. Więc schowała się tak, żeby jej nie widzieli. A to co zobaczyła przeraziło ją i wywołało gorące łzy. Czkawka i Astrid stanęli koło trybun. Oparli o nie miotły. Po chwili Czkawka oparł swoją dłoń na nich. Astrid uśmiechnęła się do niego jak anioł. Zbliżył się do niej i ich usta się zetknęły. Ona oplotła jego szyję, a on położył dłonie na jej plecach i ją przyciągnął. Ciche skrzypnięcie spowodowało, że odskoczyli od siebie i zaczęli się rozglądać. Nie wykrywszy intruza wzruszyli ramionami i trzymając się za rękę skierowali się w stronę szkoły. Rozdział 5 Nad jeziorem (Znacie to uczucie kiedy szkoła powoli i bezlitośnie was zabija?) Zuko leżał pod drzewem naprzeciwko jeziora i rozkoszował się ciepłymi promieniami słońca, które znikną za jakiś czas. Misao leżała obok niego zwinięta w kłębek jak kot i spała. On natomiast obserwował z rozbawieniem w oczach jak Astrid chlapie wodą w Czkawkę. Kiedy zaproponowali mu, żeby z nimi popływał odmówił. Nie dlatego, że nie umiał pływać czy coś. W sensie on umiał pływać tylko nie miał na to ochoty. Po prostu wolał wylegiwać się na słońcu niż pływać w chłodnawych wodach jeziora. Po chwili zobaczył, że w ich stronę zmierza Elsa i Jack. Dziewczyna śmiała się z czegoś co powiedział jej Frost. „Fajna byłaby z nich para”, pomyślał i zaskoczył sam siebie tą myślą. Nigdy nie rozmyślał o takich rzeczach. I to było dziwne. Astrid nabrała w płuca dużo powietrza i zanurzyła się w wodach jeziora. Czekała, aż Czkawka będzie do niej plecami, a kiedy to się stało wciągnęła go pod wodę. Chłopak miotał się chwilę pod wodą, a kiedy go puściła i wypłynął na powierzchnię zaczął przyglądać się wodnej tafli. Kiedy ją zobaczył dziewczyna się wynurzyła. Czkawka w zemście ochlapał ją wodą, a kiedy przestał oboje się śmiali ze swoich wygłupów. Jednak po chwili chłopak zrobił wielkie oczy, gwałtownie zaczerpnął tchu i zniknął pod powierzchnią wody. Bąble i piana unosiły się jeszcze przez chwilę, a później wody jeziora zrobiły się gładkie jak powierzchnia lustra. Astrid rozglądała się we wszystkie strony czując jak ogarnia ją przerażenie. A kiedy tylko odwróciła się plecami do miejsca w którym zniknął Czkawka coś wyskoczyło z wód jeziora. Był to Czkawka. -Zemsta jest słodka!- krzyknął ze śmiechem. Na co Astrid uderzyła go w ramie. -Myślałam, że coś ci się stało!- warknęła. Jednak po chwili zaczęli się razem śmiać. -Wracajmy.-Czkawka płynął już w stronę brzegu. A kiedy tylko na niego wyszedł szybko się wytarł, wysuszył za pomocą zaklęć i ubrał w szkolne szaty to samo zrobiła Astrid. Cała czwórka zaczęła kierować się w stronę szkoły. Zuko i Misao wspominali stare czasy, a Czkawka i Astrid żartowali na różne tematy. Rozdział 6 Będzie bal. (Pozdrowienia dla MaddyM najczęściej komentującej) (W pierwszym opowiadaniu o Hogwarcie pewna osoba pytała się mnie czy będzie jak bohaterowie pójdą na bal. Właśnie nadeszła ta chwila /mimo, że nie było balu bożonarodzinowego w 6 części HP/ ) Ciepła jesień ustąpiła chłodnemu początkowi grudnia. Wszyscy uczniowie siedzieli raczej w szkole i już nie wychodzili na błonia szkoły. A głównym tematem rozmów uczniów był nadchodzący bal z okazji Bożego Narodzenia. Nikt nie był pewien skąd ten pomysł, ale nikt nie miał nic przeciw. Wszyscy byli za. Również Czkawce podobał się ten pomysł mimo tego, że musiał odmawiać zaproszenia co najmniej sześciu dziewczyn. Nie wiedział skąd wzięła się im nadzieja, że zostawi Astrid na lodzie i pójdzie z którąś z nich. Jednak ktoś inny nie miał aż takich problemów jak on. Jack Frost obserwował jak Elsa z jego domu (Revenclawu) szła ze swoją siostrą Anną ze Slytherinu. Anna w końcu odeszła od siostry i ruszyła gdzieś z Kristofem z Hufflepuffu. Jack przełknął ślinę i ruszył w stronę Elsy. -Cześć.-powiedział, a kiedy dziewczyna się do niego odwróciła prawie wszystko nie miało już znaczenia. -Cześć.-odpowiedziała dotykając warkocza, a ten gest spowodował, że Jack nabrał odwagi. -Może pójdziesz ze mną na bal?- spytał a jakiś chłopak z tyłu jęknął ze zrezygnowania i ze spuszczoną głową ruszył korytarzem przeklinając Jack’a. Oboje zaczęli zanosić się śmiechem. -Tak z chęcią.- wykrztusiła dziewczyna i oboje poszli w strone wspólnego Kruponów. Tak samo mniej więcej było z Aangiem i Katarą. W końcu prawie wszyscy już mieli pary. Aang był z Katarą. Czkawka z Astrid. Zuko z Misao. Sokka z Suki. Elsa z Jack’ iem. Sączysmark ze Szpadką. Mieczyk z Toph. Anna z Kristofem. Roszpunka z Julkiem ze swojego domu. Merida z jakimś Gryfonem. Tylko Śledzik nie miał partnerki bo był zbyt nieśmiały. I wszyscy odliczali dni do balu. (Sorry, że krótkie ale wena wstała i wyszła ze mnie ;) ) Tekst tłustą czcionką Rozdział 7 Bal (1) ''' Czkawka szarpał kołnierzyk od białej koszuli z zestawu szat wyjściowych podobnych do garnituru. Nie przepadał za aż tak wyjściowymi strojami. I czuł się trochę idiotycznie. Natomiast Zuko prezentował się wytwornie i czuł się tak jakby założył drugą skórę. Obaj zeszli na dół i czekali na Jack’a. Kiedy się zjawił był naprawdę uradowany i wytworny w ciemnogranatowej szacie wyjściowej. Stali tak chwilę w milczeniu czekając na dziewczyny. Ich zajęciem było ignorowanie dziewczyn które odwracały się idą z partnerami i potykając się na obcasach. W końcu zeszły. A ich widok spowodował, że cała trójka wstrzymała oddech. Astrid miała długą do ziemi niebieską sukienkę na ramiączkach z rozcięciem do połowy ud. Misao miała też sukienkę długą do ziemi, bez ramiączek z rozcięciami po obu stronach długimi do połowy ud. Natomiast Elsa miała na sobie białoniebieską sukienkę z przodu do kolan z tyłu do ziemi z przezroczystymi rękawami. Wszystkie sukienki skrzyły się w świetle świec. I wszystkie dziewczyny były na wysokim obcasie. Czkawka śledził wzrokiem Astrid która podeszła do niego lekkim krokiem, a on podał jej ramie jak mężczyźni w dawnych czasach. Zobaczył, że oczy dziewczyny radośnie się skrzyły. Prawdopodobnie z podniecenia. Tego samego co ogarnęło też i jego. Czkawka wiedział, że ten bal będzie cudowną chwilą. Zuko podał jak zawsze ramie Misao, która zachichotała uroczo. -Jak za starych, dobrych czasów.- powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego. Odpowiedział jej lekkim uśmiechem. Do Jack’a podeszła Elsa. I pocałowała go w policzek. -Dziękuję, że mnie zaprosiłeś.- powiedziała. -Nie ma za co. To ja dziękuję, ze się zgodziłaś. Oboje już nic więcej nie mówiąc ruszyli za Czkawką, Astrid, Zuko i Misao. Osoby dekorujące sale przeszły same siebie. Z sufitu sypał się śnieg, który znikał mniej więcej na poziomie ich głów. Świece płonęły jasnym blaskiem. Wszędzie było pełno ozdób w zimowym klimacie. Każda z czterech choinek „przynależała” do innego domu i była ubrana w kolorach danego domu. Zespół grał jakiś wolny kawałek. Zuko nagle porywając Misao w ramiona zaczął wirować z nią po parkiecie. Po chwili zniknął Czkawka i Astrid. A na końcu do wirujących par dołączył Jack i Elsa. C.D. Bal (2) Podczas granego wolnego kawałka wiele par tańczyło przytulając się do siebie. Natomiast Czkawka i Astrid tańczyli trochę inaczej. Chłopak obejmował ją w talii, a ona oplatała jego szyję rękoma. -Coś niesamowitego.- Astrid odrzuciła głowę do tyłu kiedy wykonali obrót. -Tak- zgodził się Czkawka i uśmiechnął się do niej, a jego brązowe włosy opadły na oczy. -Kocham cię- powiedziała po chwili Astrid i pocałowała go lekko w usta. Zuko i Misao wyszli cicho z sali. Chcieli mieć chwilę prywatności dla siebie, a duża sala wypełniona nauczycielami i uczniami raczej nie spełniała tych wymogów. Po jakimś czasie znaleźli się koło pokoju życzeń i weszli do niego. Jack i Elsa zostali w sali i tańczyli do szybszego kawałka. Ich taniec polegał głównie na wirowaniu-razem z płatkami śniegu-po parkiecie. Jack musiał już kilka razy spławiać chłopaków, którzy chcieli odbić mu w tańcu Else. Zniechęcało to innych. Ale również fakt, że Elsa wydawała się mało zainteresowana. Anna w objęciach Kristofa patrzyła z rozbawieniem na siostrę wirującą ze swoim partnerem. W końcu wydawała się szczęśliwa. Czkawka wracał z dwoma kubkami ponczu kiedy wpadł ktoś na niego. Zaskoczyło go kiedy zobaczył, że jest to Merida z jakimś chłopakiem. Tylko dzięki całkiem szybkiemu refleksowi udało mu się nie rozlać ponczu. A kiedy go wreścię doniósł miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna specjalnie na niego wpadła. '''Rozdział 8 * * * Czkawka jęknął kiedy zadzwonił budzik. Naprawdę nie chciało mu się iść na zajęcia. Wolał leżeć pod ciepłą pierzyną i obserwować wirujące za oknem płatki śniegu. Wstał jednak, ubrał się w szaty i poszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Podszedł do Astrid i usiadł obok niej. Dziewczyna wyglądała na niewyspaną. Czkawka nie dziwił jej się. Jemu też ciężko wstawać po feriach świątecznych. Natomiast Zuko i Misao wyglądali na wypoczętych i zadowolonych. Zuko zaczął się śmiać z czegoś co powiedziała mu Misao. Jednak spoważniał kiedy przerzucił na następną stronę Proroka Codziennego. I zanim Czkawka i Astrid zdążyli zapytać co się stało chłopak zgiął gazetę i pokazał im jakiś artykuł. Zaraz zrozumieli o co chodzi. A raczej o kogo. O Voldemorta. -Sądzę, że nie piszą do końca prawdy- powiedziała Astrid po przeczytaniu. -Pewnie nie chcą aby wybuchła panika- stwierdził Czkawka mieszając cały czas łyżeczką w herbacie. Zima minęła jak z bicza strzelił i już musieli zacząć ćwiczyć przed meczami Quditcha. Szło im całkiem nieźle i zawsze wracali do szatni w super humorach. Nadszedł dzień meczu z Kruponami. Czkawka był prawie ostatnią osobą, która została na chwilę w szatni. Głównie dlatego, że wyczuwał, że ktoś się tam chowa. A kiedy znalazł tą osobę stwierdził, że to Merida. -O co chodzi?- spytał nieufnie Czkawka na co dziewczyna go pocałowała. Był to mały szok dla niego. Nagle usłyszeli kroki i chłopak szybko odepchnął Meridę. Była to Astrid. -Czkawka choć już- ponagliła go, a kiedy odchodzili rzuciła Meridzie wrogie spojrzenie. Gra była z góry przesądzona. Gryfoni jeszcze nigdy nie byli w tak doskonałej formie. Czkawka jednak nie mógł się czasami skupić z powodu tego co stało się w szatni i odbijał tłuczka w ostatnim momencie. Jednak chwilę przed skończeniem meczu nie udało mu się to głównie dlatego, że tłuczek nie zachował się zbyt normalnie i prawie walnął w nauczycieli. Straszny bul głowy i uczucie pustki towarzyszyły mu kiedy spadł z miotły. Przerażone krzyki wydawały się płynąć ze wszystkich stron. Ogarnęła go ciemność. Rozdział 9 Pewna Czkawka obudził się z okropnym bólem głowy i uczuciem, że świat wiruje w około. Podparł się na łokciach i poczuł pulsowanie w głowie. Złapał się za nią i świat przestał wirować. -Nie powinieneś wstawać- usłyszał znajomy, zatroskany głos. -Astrid- powiedział łagodnie, kiedy odwrócił się w jej stronę. Chciał usiąść, ale poczuł, że dziewczyna popycha go lekko w stronę łóżka. -Mówię poważnie.- Zrobiła poważną minę jednak po chwili odpuściła i usiadła obok niego na łóżku. -Na jak długo odleciałem? -Jakiś dzień. Astrid położyła się koło niego i odetchnęła jego zapachem. Pachniał skórą i lasem. Kochała ten zapach. -Kocham cię- szepnął jej do ucha i trącił nosem jej policzek. Astrid zadrżała z przyjemności i pocałowała go. Byli sami więc nie spieszyli się. Był to pocałunek świadczący o zaufaniu, miłości i podziwie dla drugiej osoby. Kiedy skoczyli Czkawka miał rozszerzone źrenice, a jego tęczówki tworzyły niewielkie kręgi zieleni. Po chwili zwęziły się, a chłopak skrzywił się z bólu, który rozszedł się po jego głowie. Jęknął i opadł na poduszki. Zamknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył zobaczył Astrid z zatroskaną miną. -Wszystko w porządku. Chociaż dobrze by było gdybyś położyła się obok- dodał na widok jej powątpiewania. W oczach miał wesołe iskierki, a na ustach błąkał się łobuzerski uśmiech. Astrid spełniła jego prośbę i położyła się obok niego wtulając w jego bok. „Tu jest moje miejsce.”, pomyślała przymykając oczy i pozwalając, aby sen porwał ją w ramiona. Merida chciała zobaczyć Czkawkę. Strasznie się martwiła kiedy spadał w dół po zetknięciu z tłuczkiem. W końcu zebrała się w sobie i poszła do skrzydła szpitalnego. Stanęła przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. Wzięła głęboki oddech i pchnęła je do środka. Otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Weszła do środka i przeszła kilka kroków. I zobaczyła go. Spał. A koło chłopaka Astrid Hofferson. Chciała być wściekła. Ale… ale wcale taka nie była. Czuła dziwny spokój i ulgę. W końcu zrozumiała, że to co do niego czuła nie było prawdziwe. Nagle to wszystko w nią uderzyło. I teraz była pewna. Pewna tego, że on jej nie kocha. Pewna tego, że ma osobę, która go kocha całym sobą. Uśmiechnęła się i cicho wyszła ze skrzydła. Rozdział 10 Strach Czkawka biegł szybko przez korytarz. Nie miał ochoty spóźnić się na lekcje zaklęć mimo, że szło mu na nich całkiem dobrze. Zresztą miał dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Jakaś para nie widocznych dla niego oczu. Oczu patrzących na niego źle i nieżyczliwie. Demonicznie. Uczucie to znikło kiedy wpadł na Misao, która miała wolną godzinę. Chłopak nie wiedział dlaczego nawiedziło go takie uczucie. Może coś sobie wyobrażał od czasu oberwania tłuczkiem w głowę. Może to właśnie z tego powodu. A może zaczyna po prostu świrować. Modlił się jednak, aby to były właśnie przyczyny oberwania tłuczkiem. W końcu wpadł do sali i zajął szybko miejsce obok Jacka. -Dużo przegapiłem? -Nie. Mówił o tym co zawsze. Że powinniśmy uczyć się zaklęć bo nawet najbardziej nie pozorne zaklęcie może uratować nam tyłki. Na te słowa Czkawka przewrócił oczami i skupił się na tym co mówił nauczyciel. Nagle poczuł się nie swojo. Tak jak na korytarzu. Jakby unosiła się przy drzwiach demoniczna aura. I nie ważne jak dziwnie to brzmi. Tak właśnie się czuł. Odwrócił głowę w ich stronę i zmarszczył brwi. „Strach. Poczuj go. Daj mu się owinąć. Wprowadzić do grobu.”, głos, który odezwał się w jego głowie brzmiał jak syk węża. „Nie dam się mu.”. Czkawka nie wiedział czy głos go usłyszał, ale przynajmniej już nic nie słyszał. Ale poczuł. Lekką woń kojarzącą się ze śmiercią. Z zapachem rozkładającego się ciała wymieszanym z zapachem siarki. Musi to sprawdzić. Więc zaczął udawać nagły powrót bólu głowy. Nauczyciel najwidoczniej kupił jego grę i wypuścił go to pięć minut przed dzwonkiem. Chłopak zaczął podążać za słodkawym zapachem. Usłyszał cichy chichot podobny do śmiechu dziecka i upiornym nuceniem jakie kojarzyły mu się z horrorami mugoli. Przełknął ślinę i ruszył za tą postacią, nie wiedząc nawet kim jest. Doszedł do korytarza prowadzącego do Wielkiej Sali, a drzwi frontowe otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Wtedy mignęły mu czarne włosy. I złe, bardzo złe uczucia. Wyszedł na błonia zamku, a w środku usłyszał jak uczniowie wychodzą z klas i kierują się w stronę drzwi, aby w ten cudnie ciepły dzień kwietnia posiedzieć na zewnątrz. I zobaczył ją jak upada w drgawkach. Cichy jęk wyrwał się jej z ust kiedy podnosiła się z ziemi na słabych nogach. Spojrzała błagalnie w jego stronę. -Pomóż mi… Chciał do niej podbiec, ale coś go odpychało. Jakaś ściana. I słodkawy zapach rozkładu i siarki, który stawał się coraz silniejszy. Dziewczyna znów upadła na ziemię, a Czkawka poczuł, że za nimi stoi pełno uczniów. Nagle podniosła się z niesamowitym, przerażającym i nieludzkim wdziękiem, a kiedy podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego oczami o czarnych białkach, czerwonych tęczówkach i pionowych źrenicach jak u węża. To nie były ludzkie oczy. A uśmiech jaki mu posłała był przerażający. Czkawka mimo obietnicy poczuł strach. -Misao…?- usłyszał nagle za sobą znajomy głos. Czkawka odwrócił się i zobaczył jak Zuko przepycha się do przodu i jak urywa, kiedy zobaczył dziewczynę. I jak wpatruje się w oczy, które nie należą do człowieka. Tylko oczy należące do demona. ' Rozdział 11 Demon i anioł' Astrid nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi. Znała Misao i nigdy by nie sądziła, że stanie się z nią coś takiego. Sądziła, że ona jest najsilniejsza z całej czwórki. I zawsze w jej obecności miało się poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Teraz jednak dziewczyna napawała ją strachem. Ale nie tylko ona cała ta sytuacja. To, że Czkawka stoi spięty między tłumem uczniów a demonem w skórze Misao. Astrid bała się też o chłopaka. Nie wiedziała co się stanie i nie wiedziała, że on ma w rękawie parę asów. Czkawka przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś czytał o demonach. I o tym jak się przed nimi chronić. W głowie zaczęły pojawiać się mu przerażające zdjęcia mieszkańców piekieł i teksty pieśni ochronnych. Zaczął więc śpiewać, a kiedy ostatnie słowo "Amen." rozbrzmiało po okolicy demon zaczął straszliwie krzyczeć. Misao natomiast upadła na ziemię ciężko dysząc. Nie wstawała, ale też nie była nieprzytomna. Demon, który z niej wyszedł był przerażający. Miał fioletową skórę, oczy takie same jak Misao, kiedy jeszcze w niej siedział, język jak u węża, a skrzydła wyrastające z pleców jak u nietoperza. Czkawka nagle poczuł się jakoś dziwnie jakby ktoś przejął nad nim kontrolę. Astrid patrzyła ze zdumieniem na Czkawkę, który nagle jakby zrobił się większy, a jego skóra zaczęła mienić się złotem. W oczach zapłonął złoty ogień. A to co się jej wydawało naprawdę się działo. Chłopak robił się coraz większy i sięgał jakieś dwa metry. Tyle co demon. Nagle schylił się w dół z cichym jękiem, a z pleców wyrosła mu para złotych skrzydeł. A głos, którym się odezwał był głęboki i melodyjny -Jam jest archanioł Michał. Pogromca demonów W jego dłoni nagle zmaterializował się miecz z napisem „Quis ut Deus”, który oznaczał „Któż jak Bóg”. Anioł w ciele czkawki ruszył na demona z wojennym okrzykiem. (Sorry, że za krótkie) Rozdział 12 Dwie strony monety Astrid patrzyła oniemiała tak samo jak nauczyciele i reszta uczniów na tą dziwną scenę. Nigdy nie spodziewała się, że spotka anioła tak wysokiej rangi. A on siedział w jej chłopaku. Potężny, piękny i zarazem przerażający. Oto jaki był Archanioł Michał. Pogromca demonów. Złote skrzydła wyglądały na silne i takie też były. Mieniły się złotem i sięgały ziemi. Miecz trzymany w ręce przez anioła odbijał promienie słońca. Oczy zmieniły swoją barwę z zielonych na złote. Skórzana pochwa na miecz odbiła się kilka razy od uda tego niesamowitego stworzenia. Włosy przeplatało złoto. Anioł w ciele Czkawki uniósł miecz i skierował go na demona, który wyjął z pomiędzy trawy. Był duży i solidny. Lśnił czernią, a ostrze wyglądało jak nie wypowiedziana groźba upadłego anioła wołającego do Boga, że się zemści za strącenie do piekła. Skrzydła anioła poruszyły się w tej samej chwili co skrzydła demona i oboje w tym samym momencie oderwali się od ziemi. Ostrza starły się ze sobą w walce o śmierć i życie. Astrid zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeśli demon zwycięży anioł zostanie pokonany i odesłany do nieba, natomiast Czkawka umrze i nic mu nie pomorze. Całym sercem modliła się więc, aby anioł wygrał. Na ziemię opadały pióra Archanioła Michała i czarna krew demona, która wyżerała dziury w trawie. Astrid krzyknęła cicho kiedy kropla żrącej posoki skapnęła na jej ramię. Mimo bólu w ramieniu zdusiła krzyk do jęku. Nie chciała zwracać na siebie uwagi. Od obserwowania walki oderwał ją ruch przy Misao. Zuko pomagał jej wstać. Astrid spojrzała na walczących. „Dwie strony monety”, myśl ta uderzył ją niczym bicz. Nagle ciszę rozdarł straszliwy krzyk, od którego bolały uszy. Miecz Archanioła przeszył pierś demona. Na ziemi pod wysłannikiem piekieł zalśnił złowieszczo pentagram i pochłonął przegranego. Na ziemi została tylko wypalona trawa. Archanioł wylądował plecami do tłumu i zaczął się kurczyć. Skrzydła zniknęły razem z mieczem i złotem. Tylko zostały dwie złote linie w miejscu gdzie wyrastały skrzydła. W końcu zamiast anioła stał Czkawka w strzępach szaty i zniszczonych spodniach. Bez butów. Nogi się pod nim ugięły i opadł na kolana. Ręce oparł na ziemi i ciężko dyszał. Ramiona mu drżały, a krew z drobnych ran kapała na ziemię. Wszyscy byli wstrząśnięci tym co się wydarzyło i tylko Astrid podbiegła do niego i opadła obok na kolana. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i spytała przytłumianym głosem ciężkim od wstrzymywanego płaczu, który wzbierał w niej odkąd zniknął demon: -Wszystko w porządku? -Chy… Chyba tak- powiedział Czkawka, a Astrid nie mogąc się już powstrzymać rzuciła mu się w ramiona i chowając w nich głowę zaczęła zanosić się cichym szlochem. Jedyne co czuła to ulgę, zapach krwi i ciepło bijące od chłopaka. Rozdział 13 Lęk przed Aniołem Czkawka głaskał Astrid, aż ta przestała już płakać. W miejscu gdzie wyrosły mu skrzydła pod postacią Michała Archanioła wciąż czuł pieczenie, a we wnętrz siebie dogasający płomień Niebios. Wstał i pociągnął Astrid za sobą. Kiedy stanęła obok niego oparł się lekko o nią. Nie oberwał, aż tak bardzo, ale i tak nie czuł się najlepiej. W końcu walczył z całkiem potężnym demonem, ale „użyczenie” swojego ciała aniołowi też wymagało trochę energii. Trawa pod bosymi stopami przyjemnie łaskotała w stopy, a lekki wietrzyk chłodził ego rozpalone ciało i piekące rany. Razem z Astrid szedł przez tłum, który rozstępował się i przepuszczał ich. W oczach osób, którym Czkawka spojrzał w oczy czaił się lęk i chęć ucieczki. „No tak, przecież w ich oczach jestem czymś nad czym nie maja kontroli i nie mogą tego łatwo wyjaśnić”, myśl ta przytłaczała go tak bardzo, że mimowolni lekko się przygarbił. Zamek był praktycznie opustoszały i cichy. W środku było przyjemnie ciemno i chłodno. Idealne miejsce, aby się skryć przed tłumem, który patrzył na niego ze skrywanym lękiem. A miał taką wielką nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Nie chciał sławy, ale też nie chciał, aby wszyscy na niego patrzyli tak jakby był w zmowie z Voldemortem. Pokój Gryfonów był całkowicie opuszczony. No prawie całkowicie. Szczerbatek leżał na jednej z kanap przy kominku i obserwował swojego właściciela jak ten opierając się lekko o Astrid zmierzał w jego stronę. Czkawka lekko machnął różdżką mrucząc pod nosem „Actio buteleczka z płynem do szybkiego leczenia ran”. Nie było, krótszej nazwy, ponieważ był to specyfik jego matki, która pracowała nad nazwą dla tego płyny. Jednak buteleczka przyleciała razem z materiałem przyczepionym do niej. Podał ją Astrid, która odkorkowała płyn, nalała go trochę na ściereczkę i zaczęła przemywać rany chłopaka. Ten od czasu do czasu tylko z sykiem wciągał powietrze i napinał mięśnie. Najwidoczniej płyn miał skłonności dezynfekujące i szczypał. Po pewnym czasie, kiedy rany się zagoiły i Astrid poszła wynieść pustą buteleczkę do kosza na śmieci Czkawka zasnął z głową przechyloną na jedną stronę. Ubrania już miał całe więc musiał po nie iść na górę. Astrid też mu się nie dziwiła bo już wtedy, kiedy czyściła mu rany do pokoju wchodzili starsi Gryfoni. Wychodziło więc na to, że młodsi się bali wrócić. Czkawka otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się, kiedy usiadła koło niego. Przytulił ją, a ona nie miała nic przeciw temu. Szczerbatek wskoczył na jej kolana i zaczął mruczeć. W takich właśnie chwilach oboje czuli się najbezpieczniej. Rozdział 14 Yin,… Czkawka szedł ze spuszczoną głową przez korytarz. Oczy były przysłonięte przez grzywkę, ale i tak widział jak uczniowie młodszych klas starają się przed nim umknąć. Sam teraz nie miał lekko, ale Misao to już miała naprawdę przerąbane. Bo przecież to ona nosiła w sobie demona. Przed nią to już każdy uciekał, a nauczyciele patrzyli podejrzliwie. Nagle ogarnęła go dziwna chęć wyładowania się na czymś, a skoro znajdował się w pustym korytarzy zrzucił z ramienia torbę i wystawiając jedną nogę do przodu tak, aby trzymać równowagę uniósł ręce na wysokość twarzy i zaczął nimi walić w ścianę. Tak bardzo się w to wciągnął, że już nie zważał na to, że bolały go ręce, a bandaż na oplatający rękę był ciasto owinięty. Nagle usłyszał dźwięk książek, które upadły na ziemię i spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Była tam pierwszoklasistka, która stała teraz z przerażoną miną. Kiedy odwrócił się w jej kierunku dziewczynka krzyknęła i puściła się biegiem w kierunku z którego przyszła zostawiając książki na ziemi. Czkawka rzucił jakieś przekleństwo i podszedł do książek, aby je zebrać, a kiedy już to zrobił ruszył w kierunku z, którego nadeszła pierwszoklasistka, którą kojarzył z wieczorów w pokoju Gryfonów. Ruszył więc do tej wieży. W środku pokoju siedziała ta dziewczynka i opowiadała podnieconym głosem coś swoim koleżanką, a kiedy tylko go zauważyła wszystkie umilkły. Czkawka podszedł do nich i podał jej książki. -Zostawiłaś je na korytarzu- wyjaśnił, kiedy ona zrobiła zdziwioną minę, a następnie się zarumieniła. Kiedy Czkawka poszedł w stronę Astrid siedzącej na kanapie i głaszczącej Szczerbatka za uszami słyszał podekscytowane szepty dziewczyn. Położył się bez słowa obok Astrid i położył głowę na jej kolanach na co dziewczyna zaczęła głaskać go jak kota. Przymknął oczy i zaczął słuchać o czym mówią dziewczyny siedzące najbliżej w pokoju wspólnym. Wyłapał takie słowa jak „Czkawka” „dzielny”, „przystojny” i „wspaniały”. Uchylił jedna oko i zobaczył jak dziewczyny obrzucają go wzrokiem. Łapczywie i z pożądaniem. I już wiedział co tak naprawdę oznaczało to ich gadanie na jego temat. (Hmm..., nie oceniajcie zbyt surowo. Nie miałam pomysłu :P) Rozdział 15 …Yang Misao siedziała na gałęziach drzewa nad jeziorem i obserwowała niczego nie świadomych uczniów. Ostatnio nie była mile widziana. Mimo tego, że wcześniejsze wydarzenia z jej udziałem działy się bez jej zgody. Przecież ona się nie prosiła o opętanie. A jednak wciąż coś przyciągało ją do wypalonego na ziemi pentagramu. Przyciągała ją ta mroczna strona, która pragnęła znów kontaktu z piekielnym wysłannikiem. Nagle usłyszała szelest liści i uginających się pod ludzkim ciężarem gałęzi i zanim postać się jej pokazała wiedziała kto to. -Czemu się ukrywasz?- Zuko usiadł naprzeciwko niej. -Wiesz dobrze, że nie jestem ostatnio mile widziana.- Głos miała zimny jak lód i tak samo ostry jak odłamki szkła. -Co cię obchodzi ich zdanie? Przecież to nie twoja wina.- Chłopak położył dłoń na jej ramieniu w geście dodającym otuchy. Po chwili przesiadł się obok niej i łapiąc ją pod brodę skierował jej twarz w swoją stronie i pocałował ją lekko.  U Czkawki Czkawka siedział w cieniu pod drzewem na dziedzińcu zamku i ignorując wszystkich dookoła medytował, żeby dowiedzieć się dlaczego to on stał się aniołem. Po chwili poczuł lekkie uderzenie w ramie i zobaczył Astrid, która patrzy się przed siebie wielkimi oczami. Bardzo ładnymi wielkimi oczami. W ich kierunku szła Misao i Zuko trzymając się za ręce. W końcu udało się ją przekonać, żeby przestała się chować i dobrze. (Sorry, że długo nie pisałam, ale komp mi się zrył i musiałam się bez niego obejść. Postaram się ciąg dalszy dać jeszcze w tym tygodniu, ale niczego nie obiecuję) Rozdział 16 Nigdzie nie jest bezpiecznie Ciepłe dni maja minęły i nadszedł czerwiec. Wszyscy uczniowie marzyli już tylko o wakacjach i kiedy była tylko taka możliwość wychodzili na dziedziniec zamku. Jednak jeden uczeń nie mógł się oprzeć, że wkoło zamku unosi się złowieszcza aura. Czkawka jednak nie dzielił się tymi spostrzeżeniami z nikim innym nawet z Astrid, która często zauważała jego stan zamyślenia, kiedy tylko o tym myślał. A na wydarzenia te nie musiał nawet długo czekać. Wieczór rozjaśniały gwiazdy i księżyc. Na niebie nie było prawie ani jednej chmurki. Złe myśli jednak nie opuszczały chłopaka. Dla zabicia czasu Czkawka czytał jakąś książkę o smokach. Astrid, która bawiła się ze Szczerbakiem siedziała obok. Nagle oboje się poderwali, kiedy z korytarza dobiegł ich głośny huk i śmiech. Ten sam, który słyszeli w Ministerstwie Magii w tamtym roku. Śmiech Belatriks. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie i wybiegli z pokoju wspólnego z różdżkami w dłoniach. I prawie wpadli na Misao, Zuko, Jack’a, Else, Toph, Katare, Aanga i innych. Zebrani w taką grupę ruszyli w stronę źródła dźwięku i znaleźli się pod wierzą astronomiczną. A to co zobaczyli zasiało w nich strach. Leżał na ziemi z rozrzuconymi pod dziwnym kątem ramionami. Jego okulary były lekko przekrzywione i przypominał trochę woskową figurę i od razu wiadomo było, że to… …Profesor Dumbledore. Nagle na niebie rozbłysnęło zielone światło, które przybrało kształt czaszki z wężem wyłaniającym się z jej „ust”. Znak Śmierciożerców rozbłysnął nad Hogwartem i już wiedzieli, że nigdzie nie jest bezpiecznie. Czkawka poczuł jak Astrid przytula się do jego boku i chowa twarz w jego ramieniu. (Sorry, że znowu wcięło mnie na tak długo, ale byłam chora, a później trzeba było pomuc w domu przy sprzątaniu. Opowiadanie będzie miało może jeszcze jeden lub dwa rozdziały i później przez jakiś czas nie będę nic udostępniać, a kiedy się znowu za coś wezmę to będzie „Historia Aldis”, ponieważ nie widzę sensu pisać trzeciej części jeśli nie wiem jeszcze co ma się w niej zdarzyć, a „Historia Aldis” kręci mi się w myślach już od skończenia „Córki żywiołów” Agajaw) Rozdział 17 Uciekaj, by przeżyć Sierpniowy księżyc oświetlał ulicę, kiedy Czkawka szedł cichą uliczką, na której mieszkał z rodzicami. Ostatni raz odwrócił się w stronę rodzinnego domu, a w głowie pobrzmiewały ostatnie słowa ojca: „Nie jest teraz nigdzie bezpiecznie. Nie możesz tu zostać, ani wrócić do Hogwartu. Musisz się gdzieś ukryć, Śmierciożercy będą cię szukać.” Westchnął i ruszył przed siebie. Nie oglądał się już, ale nie był w stanie wyrzucić ostatniej rozmowy z Astrid, przyjaciółmi i rodzicami. Najgorsza była z Astrid, ponieważ ona chciała iść z nim, ale on nie mógł jej narazić na niebezpieczeństwo i w końcu udając zgodę podał jej fałszywą datę. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos dziewczyny. Astrid biegła w jego kierunku od strony jej domu. -Skąd wiedziałaś?- Czkawka patrzył na nią szokowany. -Wiedziałam, że podasz mi fałszywą datę więc poszłam do twojej matki.- Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się zadowolona ze swojego pomysłu.- I tym razem się mnie tak łatwo nie pozbędziesz. -Ale wiesz, że może być niebezpiecznie? -Tak, ale grunt to być razem- głos miała pewny i Czkawka od razu wiedział, że nie odpuści. -Dobrze, niech będzie. Kompromis wydawał się jedyną opcją więc ruszyli razem, a ich drogę oświetlał jedynie księżyc. Koniec części II (11.04.2015) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone